The present invention relates to power capacitors, more particularly to those operating at voltages of several thousand volts supplying an intensity which can reach several dozen amperes, such as those used in high frequency professional equipment. The ceramic dielectric capacitors presently used for high energy levels all have a common characteristic, namely that of having for each element only two electrodes, which, depending on the particular model, are either planar when the capacitors are shaped like discs or plates, or cylindrical which gives tubular capacitors. In its definitive form the dielectric is obtained by compressing and then baking or firing a powder. Therefore it is monolithic. The combination of a plurality of elements makes it possible to increase the power stored by these capacitors, however, the total volume rapidly reaches an unacceptable limit, because the power stored in each capacitor is relatively small compared with the volume. This power is in effect limited by poor heat exchanges to the outside, which have an effect on the voltage and intensity which can be permitted in the capacitor.